


Discipline and Punish

by EtOhPower



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtOhPower/pseuds/EtOhPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP originally for T+B Anon Meme prompt: <br/>Bunny has a thing for being spanked. Kotetsu approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline and Punish

The first time was an accident. They were both a little high from a recent arrest that netted Barnaby an astonishing 600 points and resulted in zero fines for Kotetsu. So they're celebrating with sex on Kotetsu's ratty (ridiculously hot) couch and Barnaby just won't stay still. He mewling and pushing back and clenching around Kotetsu's cock, when Kotetsu takes the hand that isn't busy holding Barnaby in front of him and just brings it down with a smack. Barnaby's orgasm catches them both by surprise and he almost seizes in Kotetsu's arms.

Later, when they're post-coital and Kotetsu is reasonably sure Barnaby won't hit him, he brings it up just to see him blush. And yeah, maybe it's Barnaby rubbing off on him, but Kotetsu decides on a Plan right there.

The next two weeks are so packed that neither of them even have the energy to do more than exchange a half-hearted handjob over drinks and Barnaby more or less assumes that Kotetsu has forgotten about the whole thing. Until Kotetsu lands an open handed smack on Barnaby's ass as they're doing the dishes after a meal of fried rice (and, in Kotetsu's case, mayo). Barnaby drops exactly two plates and a tea cup and in the 15 seconds it takes him to regain his composure, he realizes he's screwed.

 

"So, you want this?" A warm hand is cupping his bare bottom. He's naked against the wall and Kotetsu is smirking at him around a mouthful of Barnaby's cock. Kotetsu's other hand is brushing against his balls and the hint of callused flesh against soft skin makes Barnaby bite down until he tastes blood.

"y-yes--ah!" Kotetsu suddenly dives forward, taking Barnaby down his throat and he comes hard enough to white out. He's so spaced out that he almost doesn't notice when Kotetsu drags him to the bed and bends him over. There are soft soothing sounds by his ear and a hand gently brushing his cheek when a sudden sting of pain makes his eyes water.

"Oops. Didn't mean to do that. I promise I'll never do that again." Kotetsu sing songs as a lube slippery finger slides into Barnaby. The combined stimulus doesn't leave the blonde much of a chance to respond, until the words sink in. Later, Barnaby will be horrified by the fact that he is whining and rubbing himself back against Kotetsu, but right now, Kotetsu's found his prostate and he's hard and he just wants more.

"aah--no, More. Dammit old man!" He forces the words out as Kotetsu slides another finger in, casual as you please.

"More what?" Don't make me say it, don't, Barnaby thinks. The only thing that escapes is a moan and he flushes because he has realized exactly what it is that he's actually asking for and he's lightheaded from shame and want. And Kotetsu's not helping, slick fingers pressing against his prostate in an even tempo that's driving him crazy and dangling orgasm in front of him.

Kotetsu's just petty enough to drag this out all night, especially since Barnaby just called him an old man and so he swallows his pride and he whispers.  
"pl-please--hah! spank me Kotetsu." He's pretty sure they're both panting too loudly for the words to be heard but Kotetsu always read him too well for something ike that to slow them down. The next smack comes out of nowhere and he jerks backwards onto Kotetsu's fingers at the impact.

The next few come in quick succession and he's so hard that he's leaking all over the sheets. Suddenly, Kotetsu pull out and he whines at the loss. The cool air on his smarting behind is just stirring him up more. Suddenly, Kotetsu enters him in one hard, swift stroke and his hips smack against the red marks that show up so easily on his fair skin.

There's a wet growl against his ear and he begs for it--harder, more, deeper. Neither of them last long and Barnaby spills over Kotetsu's fist as he feels the warm rush of Kotetsu's orgasm inside of him.

 

"That was good." Kotetsu breaks the silence, because he's pathologically incapable of being quiet and for once, Barnaby doesn't bother to stop him. Instead, he pulls himself on top of Kotetsu, and rearranges the blankets so as not to lay on top of his reddened skin, and he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Some part of me feels like I have to make a 100 Power joke, but the fandom has already done this and I'm not funny. Comments make me write more!


End file.
